Some wireless networks utilize active scanning in which a scanning device probes for other devices by transmitting a request message which obliges a responding device to respond. In the response, the scanning device gains information on the wireless network(s) available. Such a request-response procedure may be used as a preliminary procedure for a connection establishment.